Promenons nous dans les bois
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Sasori, jeune écrivain, retourne à un endroit spécifique dans sa campagne natale. Il rencontre dans les bois bordant son village un jeune peintre, venu représenter sur une de ses peintures cet endroit magique. Discutant de tous et de rien, les deux hommes finissent par tisser des liens qui deviendront plus qu'inébranlables … Yaoi SasoDei ! UA !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** _Promenons nous dans les bois__  
_

**Auteur : **sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Yaoi/TwoShot/Romance/UA

**Couple :** SasoDei

**Warning : **Lemon

**Note : **C'est mon premier SasoDei ... j'espère que mes personnages ne seront pas trop OCC ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un magnifique matin. Un bus roulait sur la route, filant tranquillement à travers la campagne. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, un jeune homme était assis près de la fenêtre dans le fond. Il avait réussi à se caler confortablement, et emmitouflé dans son manteau de cachemire couleur ardoise, il dormait paisiblement. Seule sa tête où se dressaient des cheveux d'un beau rouge éclatant dépassait de sa couverture improvisée. Le bus s'arrêta brusquement, ne réveillant pas le seul passager qu'il abritait. Le chauffeur souffla bruyamment et se leva de son siège, il se dirigea vers l'endormi et le secoua brutalement :

- Hey monsieur, faut vous réveiller, on est arrivé à vot' destination

- Mmmh … marmonna le réveillé

Le manteau glissa de son visage pour apercevoir qui était le malotru qui s'était permis de le réveiller. Il ouvrit l'un de ses magnifiques yeux couleur marron clair et regarda froidement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fut vite embarrassé par la prestance qu'il dégagea et il détourna rapidement les yeux :

- Nous sommes arrivés à Suna monsieur …

- Akasuna, lui répondit-il d'une voix polaire, Sasori Akasuna

- Monsieur Akasuna, nous sommes arrivés …

- J'ai compris, je vous remercie

- Euh, oui pardon, désolé, je descends vos valises de la soute pendant que vous … euh … pendant que vous récupérez toutes vos affaires …

- Faites donc, je n'aime pas attendre …

Et sur ces mots, le chauffeur s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le dénommé Sasori bailla en s'étirant. Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà 8h30 et il avait rendez-vous avec sa grand-mère et son cousin à 9 heures… Un grognement d'agacement lui échappa. Il détestait être en retard. Il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher d'arriver au café avec tous ses bagages en main … Sachant combien il était chargé, il aurait beaucoup de mal mais bon … Il se leva de son siège, il récupéra son sac à dos où il conservait sa nourriture, une bouteille d'eau, un cahier de croquis et un crayon noir, un roman, puis il descendit du bus. Il aperçut le conducteur qui peinait à sortir ses gros bagages de la soute. Il le remercia une fois fini et empoigna sa valise à roulette, son second sac à dos, son capât et son sac en bandoulière. Chargé comme un mulet, Sasori pénétra dans la ville de son enfance. Il respira l'odeur de sa campagne natale et regarda avec un bonheur non feint les merveilleuses bâtisses qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance. S'il avait pu, il aurait dévalé les rues en riant et en criant comme un gamin heureux. Mais Sasori, en plus d'avoir ces nombreuses charges sur lui, avait depuis longtemps perdu cette joie et cette innocence enfantine. Après 10 ans d'absence à cause de son travail, il était enfin de retour pour une semaine. Une énorme bouffée de chaleur empli son cœur.

Il regarda le cadran de l'église et un fort sentiment de contrariété le saisit aux tripes. A force d'admirer les lieux, il n'avait pas vu que le temps défilait. 8h45. Il serait définitivement en retard. Il accéléra le pas, couru presque à travers les rues piétonnes, il manqua de se casser la figure un nombre incalculable de fois, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de sang parvint enfin à sa destination. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de course, essoufflé, suant comme un galérien venant d'exécuter son travail de forçat, il était à moitié affalés contre le chambranle de la porte du café où il avait rendez-vous. Reprenant son souffle sous les regards à moitié surpris des clients assis en terrasse, il entendit soudainement un rire qu'il reconnaissait entre mille juste derrière lui :

- Mon petit Sasori, tu ne changeras pas, hahaha, tu as couru jusqu'ici pour être à l'heure malgré tous tes bagages ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Je sais que tu es encore un jeune, mais tout de même, tu finiras par te blesser un de ces jours à cause de ton obsession pour la ponctualité …

- Grand-mère Chiyo … Tu n'as pas changé … toujours à me reprocher quelque chose, même après dix ans d'absence … dit-il avec un sourire narquois en se débarrassant de ses bagages qu'il posa délicatement sur le sol.

- Tu aurais aimé me retrouver changer ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire bienveillant

- Pour rien au monde, annonça-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras

Leur étreinte chaleureuse dura plusieurs minutes, chacun savourait leur retrouvaille. La grand-mère de Sasori était tout pour lui. Sans elle, il n'aurait sûrement pas surmonté la mort de ses parents. C'est elle qui lui avait donné le goût de continuer à vivre malgré cette tragédie survenue lors de son enfance. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de cette nuit fatidique. Jamais, il ne pourra les oublier, ils étaient trop profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire, trop marqués dans son cœur.

Ce soir-là, il se souvenait que ses parents fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage, tous les deux, en amoureux. Pour l'occasion, il fut gardé par sa grand-mère. Ils passèrent tous les deux une excellente soirée, sa mère leur avait préparé des muffins qu'elle avait enveloppé dans un joli bol en porcelaine. Lorsque la police était arrivée, Chiyo avait le bol dans la main, et Sasori, de la cuisine, avait entendu le bol se briser à terre. Lorsqu'il se précipita vers l'entré, qu'il vit le bol cassé, les muffins tout émiettés et le visage de son aïeul strié de larme et les hurlements déchirants qui sortaient de sa bouche, l'innocence du jeune Akasuna fut brisée à l'image du bol en porcelaine.

Alors qu'il savourait pleinement ses retrouvailles, une voix rauque et qui semblait indifférente s'éleva non loin :

- Et bien, je vois que je suis encore et toujours le dernier arrivé …

La grand-mère et le petit fils se séparèrent et dévisagèrent le nouveau venu. Il aurait pu être le frère jumeau de Sasori, même cheveux rouges, même peau laiteuse, même gabarits … la seule chose qui pouvait les différencier l'un de l'autre était la couleur des yeux ainsi que la lueur qui y régnait. Alors que ceux de Sasori était marron et fataliste, ceux du nouveau venu était d'un vert clair troublant, où reflétait la sagesse d'un jeune homme qui dû grandir trop vite à cause des souffrances qu'il avait dû enduré.

- Gaara, tu es en retard de cinq minutes, pour le maire de Suna, la ponctualité devrait être une règle clé, même envers les gens de sa famille

- Oui cousin, désolé cousin, nargua la copie conforme dénommé Gaara.

Maire de Suna depuis un peu plus de 3 ans, Subaku no Gaara, était le plus jeune cousin de Sasori, et le plus jeune maire jamais élu du village. Lors de la campagne communale, il n'avait que 22 ans mais il avait su s'imposer et imposer ses idées, ce qui lui valut d'être élu par une bonne majorité de concitoyens. Les deux rouquins s'entendaient très bien depuis leur enfance, et avait gardé le contact malgré l'absence de plusieurs années de l'aîné.

- Vous ne cesserez jamais vous deux hein ? soupira Chiyo

- Jamais, sourit Gaara

- Pf … Bon, je ne voudrai pas paraître ennuyant, mais notre table nous attend depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes …

Chiyo et Gaara lui lancèrent un regard amusé et à demi agacé. Sasori avait toujours été obsédé par la ponctualité, c'était l'une des caractéristiques qui avait tendance à le rendre à la fois mignon et désagréable. Sans plus de cérémonie, le maire de Suna aida son très cher cousin à transporter ses affaires jusqu'à sa voiture, garder par son chauffeur. Ils retournèrent ensuite retrouver leur grand-mère qui s'était assise à une table, sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils virent qu'elle profitait pleinement du soleil matinal. Ils s'assirent chacun à ses côtés. En attendant d'être servis, ils bavardèrent joyeusement, rattrapant ainsi le temps perdus depuis les dix ans d'absence du jeune Akasuna :

- Alors, Sasori, il paraît que tes livres se vendent bien ? demanda Gaara

- Assez bien en effet, je suis assez satisfait des ventes

- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, tu as un véritable don pour l'écriture, renchérit la vieille dame

- Oui … Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ma vocation première, grand-mère …

- Je sais que tu rêves de devenir marionnettiste, mais je t'ai déjà dit que devenir écrivain était mieux pour toi …

- Oui je sais … soupira le plus vieux des deux roux

- …

- Tu sais que Kankuro joue toujours avec toutes tes marionnettes ? sourit le maire du village

- C'est vrai ?

Le visage de Sasori s'éclaira, Kankuro était le frère aîné de Gaara. Mais, à cause d'une malformation, il est né avec une maladie mentale. Les premières années de sa vie, personne ne remarqua rien de son état, mais lors de sa dixième année, leur père s'en rendit compte et il décida de l'abandonner. C'est Chiyo qui l'avait recueilli à cette époque, avec Gaara âgé de 8 ans et leur sœur Temari qui en avait 13. Les deux derniers avaient fugué pour retrouver leur frère et pour échapper à leur père violent avec eux. Il l'avait toujours été, en particulier avec Gaara, à qui il reprochait la mort de sa femme, mais il le devint encore plus après l'abandon de son fils aîné. Le roux aux yeux bruns avait à l'époque 17 ans et il se souvenait d'avoir été révolté de ce comportement plus que révoltant. Il avait retrouvé son oncle et lui avait fait regretter son geste. Peu de temps après, leur géniteur était revenu les récupérer et après s'être excusé de ce comportement honteux et indigne, il leur avait promis de ne plus leur faire de mal. Ils vécurent une période d'essai, surveiller de très près par Sasori, devenu surprotecteur de ses cousins, puis, voyant que leur père avait réellement changé, ils vécurent tous les 4 aussi heureux qu'ils le purent. Mais ce genre de blessure ne guérit jamais complètement, et une certaine froideur s'était créée entre Gaara, Temari et leur père.

Sasori se souvenait que Kankuro avait été émerveillé par les marionnettes qu'il avait fabriquées, et qu'il lui avait donné toute sa collection, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il jouerait encore avec :

- Oui, il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne laisse personne y toucher et les entretient quotidiennement. D'habitude, il se désintéresse vite de ces jouets, mais tes marionnettes sont incontournables. Il ne les lâche jamais ! D'ailleurs, il ne cesse de te faire des éloges, il aimerait beaucoup te revoir …

Savoir que Kankuro aimait ses marionnettes plus que tout, et qu'il souhaitait le revoir, donna du baume au cœur au roux. Il accepta volontiers de rencontrer son cousin dans la semaine. Peu après, leur déjeuner arriva et ils le consommèrent dans un silence serein.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Gaara et Sasori se partagèrent l'addition mais ils restèrent flâner encore un peu, assis en silence, avant que Chiyo ne prenne la parole :

- Alors les jeunes, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Faire mon boulot de maire, soupira le plus jeune

- Pauvre chou qui travaille trop, ironisa l'Akasuna

- Et toi, feignant, tu vas faire quoi ? se moqua impunément son cousin

- Je pense aller dans les bois, revisiter les lieux …

- Ah oui, les bois ! s'exclama la vieille dame dans un rire franc, c'est ton repère ! Je ne les compte plus, les fois où j'ai dû aller te chercher là-bas, finit-elle avec un air nostalgique.

- Ah ouais ? Je savais pas tout ça … chuchota Gaara, tu te promenais avec les jolis garçons que tu rencontrais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Le fait que Sasori était gay n'était un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs, ce qui dérangeait le plus sa famille n'était pas le fait qu'il aime les hommes, mais plutôt qu'il n'ait aucun petit-ami, justement.

- Non pas vraiment … répondit-il, les bois, c'était mon repère personnel … mon jardin secret en quelque sorte … je n'y ai jamais emmené personne …

- A chaque fois que j'allais le chercher, je le retrouvais toujours sur ce pont de bois, qui traverse la rivière. Il avait toujours une telle expression subjugué lorsqu'il regardait les reflets du soleil sur la surface limpide de l'eau … Je le soupçonnais même de passer ses journées entières à fixer l'eau ! raconta-t-elle

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité grand-mère … en effet, je passais mes journées à contempler l'eau tout en écoutant le vent dans les feuillages …

- C'était pas barbant pour un gosse ? demanda subitement le maire

- Non, je trouvais ça fascinant … mais on perd facilement la notion du temps ...

- C'est pour ça que tu as horreur du retard, s'esclaffa le cadet

- Peut-être, ria à son tour l'aîné des deux rouquins

Ils entendirent l'église sonner 10 heures, et Gaara se leva enfin de son siège. Les deux autres le dévisagèrent curieusement :

- Je dois rentrer à la mairie, ou ma secrétaire va commencer à s'inquiéter, elle me surcharge toujours de travail et à peur que je ne le finisse jamais, ria-t-il

- Tu vois que la ponctualité est quelque chose de clé dans ton poste !

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Déjà que je dois déposer tes affaires chez moi !

- Là c'est toi qui te fiches de moi ! T'habite juste à côté de la mairie ! Tu pourrais le faire quand même !

- Je vais être en retard à cause de toi je te signale ! rigola-t-il comme un gosse tandis qu'il courait vers sa voiture

- Baka … soupira Sasori tandis qu'il le voyait entré dans sa voiture qui démarra en quatrième vitesse

- Il s'est ouvert aux autres en 10 ans …

- Oui … je suis heureux, j'avais peur que son passé et les nombreuses violences qu'il avait subi ne le transforme en un être froid et insociable …

- Oui … il était comme ça avant … mais il a rencontré un très bon ami … ce garçon a réussi l'impensable à l'époque : rendre le sourire à Gaara. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il devienne si épanouit …

- Ce jeune homme, comment se nomme-t-il ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, il vit dans le village de Konoha. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant l'examen que Gaara avait dû passer là-bas, pour je ne sais plus quel diplôme. Apparemment, ils ne s'appréciaient pas, et après une bagarre entre adolescents et une bonne discussion, ils sont finalement devenus amis. Je crois qu'il a ouvert les yeux à Gaara ce jour-là. Puis, notre cher maire est rentré à la maison mais ils sont resté en très bon terme, et j'en suis heureuse, ce garçon est vraiment quelqu'un de bien … C'est véritablement un soleil pour Gaara, sourit la matriarche

- Il faudrait que je le rencontre … pour le remercier

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras, ria la vieille femme, il est actuellement parti en voyage avec son petit-ami …

- Dommage, mais peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai l'honneur de le rencontrer …

Un silence accueillit sa réflexion. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis sans parler pendant quelques minutes encore avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous les deux. Ils se dirent au revoir très chaleureusement et prirent des chemins différents. Sasori savait pertinemment que s'il avait proposé à sa grand-mère de la raccompagner, elle l'aurait mal prit. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme une « vieille femme qui a besoin d'être assistée ». Elle se considérait encore comme une jeune fille dans sa tête et était une sorte de pile électrique. Le rouquin était heureux de savoir que certaine chose ne changeait pas malgré le temps qui passe. Il la regarda disparaître à travers la foule et se retourna vers sa destination. Il marcha d'un pas calme, tout en se remémorant son passé … Il voyait très clairement les jeunes filles en fleur qui le dévisageait avec des yeux appréciateurs. Il entendait les rires cristallins des groupes de jeunes adolescentes qui le regardait, s'imaginant l'aborder pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Il soupira mentalement, malgré ses 34 ans, il avait toujours l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années …

Il s'engagea à travers un dédale de petites rues sans s'en rendre compte, le menant dans la bonne direction. C'était comme si même ses instincts, même après 10 ans, se souvenaient encore de la route à suivre. Après avoir traversé plusieurs petites rues habitées par de charmantes personnes, il aperçut enfin la lisière du bois. Les sapins épineux et touffus semblaient impénétrables, interdisant ainsi l'entrée aux voyageurs. Mais Sasori savait où passer. Bien caché parmi ces murs d'arbres, il y avait un petit passage moins dense qui donnait tout de suite sur un sentier. Il parvint à retrouver ce passage mais dès qu'il atterrit du côté boisé, il se sentit perdu. En 10 ans, la végétation avait repris ses droits sur les lieux et recouvert le chemin tracé par le passage fréquent du jeune adolescent qu'il fut.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les orties et les chardons qui lui bloquaient la route. Par chance, il se souvint du chemin à suivre pour arriver à sa destination. Il traversa une allée de chêne et après être passé sous un saule pleureur, il aperçut enfin la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Il la suivit en sens contraire pendant plusieurs minutes puis, il déboucha finalement là où il voulait : le pont. Il était toujours là, dans le même état. Une dalle de ciment avait été installée sous le pont, ralentissant ainsi le court de l'eau mais aussi pour renforcer le sol devenu meuble au fil des siècles. Il monta sur la passerelle qui craqua sinistrement sous son poids. Il s'assit, le dos contre la rambarde en fer, les jambes tendues en travers du pont. Il écouta paisiblement les clapotis de l'eau tout en observant les nuages. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et il s'endormit, bercé par le bruit du courant. Tout était paisible, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien …

- …sieur !

Quel était ce bruit ? Qui venait déranger sa sérénité ?

- MONSIEUR !

Sasori se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit ses yeux bruns vers son interlocuteur qui était en train de le secouer comme un possédé. Il lui lança un regard polaire et se dégagea d'un geste brusque de son toucher. Son homologue était blond … ou blonde, il n'arrivait pas à définir clairement le sexe de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il/Elle avait des cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Une grande mèche de cheveux cachait une partie de son visage rond et de couleur pêche. Son seul œil visible était d'un magnifique bleu lapis-lazuli et le regardait avec un air inquiet.

- Ouf, soupira l'androgyne en s'asseyant brutalement sur son arrière train, j'ai cru que vous aviez fait un malaise en plein milieu du pont … excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé aussi brusquement … déclara-t-il/elle avec un air gêné.

L'Akasuna ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce visage mignon. Il se reprit, et, avec un visage toujours aussi impénétrable, il lui demanda :

- Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

- Oh oui, excusez-moi ! Je suis Deidara ! Ravi de vous rencontrer !

Sasori était maintenant fixé sur le sexe de son interlocuteur. Il lui tendit sa main avec un grand sourire placarder sur le visage. Le roux hésita, mais il finit par serrer la main tendue et il répondit :

- Sasori …

- Enchanté Sasori-danna !

Il fut étonné de la joie naturelle qui se dégageait de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Vous habitez dans le coin Sasori-danna ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis de passage … Mais j'ai vécu ici étant jeune, se confessa-t-il

L'Akasuna fut surpris de se confier avec une telle facilité au blond qui lui faisait face. Lui qui d'habitude était si renfermé sur lui-même …

- Je vois, c'est le retour aux sources, murmura doucement le blondin

Il observa le regard bleu, perdu dans le vague, une immense bouffée de chaleur empli son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir ça un jour pour quelqu'un.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le deuxième mais avant, j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre-ci pour savoir comment m'améliorer lors du prochain, et pouvoir corriger celui-là au besoin ^/_\^

Amitié de Saku-chan ^/_\^


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite et la fin de mon TS SasoDei ! :D J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :D Pour ceux et celles qui l'attendaient, oui, ça y est, le bon gros Lemon bien juteux comme vous les aimez est là ! Je rappelle à tous qu'il s'agit d'un SasoDei et que je ne me suis pas trompée dans l'ordre du slash, je préviens car je sais que le Lemon peut prêter à confusion ! Voilà ... Je pense avoir tout dit ... donc ...**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

_Promenons-nous dans les bois …_ (suite et fin)

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis que Sasori avait fait la rencontre de Deidara. Le jeune blond lui avait appris qu'il était un peintre venu dans cette petite ville en quête d'un magnifique paysage à peindre mais qu'il se perdait facilement dans Suna. Le rouquin avait étrangement sauté sur l'occasion qui se présentait devant lui, et il s'empressa de se proposer comme guide. Une forte attirance le reliait à son homologue et il ne voulait en rien laisser échapper une occasion de passer plus de temps en compagnie du jeune homme. Au contraire, il souhaitait ardemment faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, créer une amitié et plus si affinité.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur la place centrale de la ville et que Sasori lui faisait voir tous les coins et recoins les plus magiques de la ville. Il lui donnait, par la même occasion, une ou deux anecdotes sur l'endroit, qu'elles soient drôles, tristes ou romancés, il adorait raconter l'histoire de sa ville natale et son auditoire l'écoutait avec passion et concentration. Ce côté bavard qui ressortait de sa personnalité étonnait autant que cela l'effrayait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui et il avait peur de trop s'attacher pour ensuite être déçu. Après tout, il ne connaissait Deidara ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Mais la frimousse et l'air ravi du blond ne pouvait que le faire l'aimer un peu plus. Tout comme sa personnalité explosive qui le divertissait beaucoup dans sa lassitude quotidienne de la vie. Il se savait en train de tomber amoureux de ce soleil ambulant.

Le soir du quatrième jour après leur rencontre fortuite, en le raccompagnant à son hôtel, il lui demanda :

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui t'inspire ?

- … Je pense

- C'est une bonne chose. Puis-je te demander ce que c'est ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire amusé mais ne dit rien. Sasori fut déçu de ne pas obtenir de réponse à sa question, néanmoins, il n'en montra rien. Mais lorsque le blond posa sa main sur sa joue, il eut un court-circuit interne. Les yeux azurs devant lui exprimaient toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait. Le cœur du roux battait bruyamment dans sa poitrine tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait mais ne souffla mot. Il était trop choqué pour réagir. Un rire échappa à Deidara qui chuchota doucement :

- Je sais ce que je vais peindre … La seule chose qui m'a laissé admiratif jusqu'à présent. Toi.

Sasori avait peur de comprendre les paroles du plus petit. IL ne répondit pas, laissant à son homologue le soin de continuer de s'expliquer :

- Tu es tellement vrai Sasori. Tu es la beauté incarnée. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je l'ai tout de suite pensé. Et ces derniers jours n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Ton visage, si triste, est si vivant d'émotions. Ton cœur demande à vivre, et il le fait à travers tes yeux. Ne te retiens pas. Laisse-le s'exprimer. Ce cœur a trop longtemps souffert de ta solitude. Je peux le sentir.

Le roux ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ces paroles étaient tellement vraies. Mais il avait peur de laisser ses sentiments sortir et de voir le blond fuir. Il ne pourrait le supporter. Il vit Deidara le saisir par les épaules et le tirer vers lui. Le contact fugace de lèvres sur les siennes lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand et il le repoussa. Le jeune peintre le regarde, triste, déçu et coupable. Il lui un sourire fatigué, et Sasori remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, de plus en plus :

- Laisse le vivre Sasori, délivre-toi de ta souffrance.

Et il s'enfuit à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. L'écrivain regrettait d'avoir rejeté le blond. Il rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds, les paroles de son ami résonnant, tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Cette nuit, pourtant douce, fut très agité pour le roux et ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle le fut tout autant pour un certain blond.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur. Sasori grogna lorsque l'objet du Diable appelé « réveil » sonna. Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir. Il se rendit sur la place centrale pour attendre Deidara. Bien qu'ils se soient quittés brusquement la veille, il espérait que le blond viendrait ce matin. Et en effet, il arriva, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air joyeux. Il ne manque pas l'éclair de souffrance qui traversa son regard céruléen. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser la moindre parole, le jeune peintre lui attrapa le bras et le tira par la main vers une destination inconnue. Le blond sourit et lui lança :

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui choisit où nous allons, monsieur le guide.

Bien que surpris, Sasori se laissa traîner de bon cœur. Il repéra rapidement vers où ils se dirigeaient et il fut intérieurement ravi. Un étrange sentiment de chaleur, de béatitude et de plénitude envahirent son cœur. Il se laissa guider à travers les rues et les bois jusqu'au pont de bois, lieu de leur première rencontre. Ensemble, main dans la main, comme deux grands enfants, ils s'installèrent contre la barre de fer, comme le rouquin un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Le silence entre les deux protagonistes était serein. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant reposait leurs esprits fatigués.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite sut que j'allais changer en restant à tes côtés. Je savais que tu ferais ressortir des sentiments en moi que j'avais si longtemps laissé sous clé plus profond de mon cœur.

Deidara écoutait paisiblement ce que le roux racontait. Il sentait bien que la voix grave de l'écrivain se faisait plus rauque et plus tremblante que d'habitude.

- Avant, j'ai aimé des personnes comme un fou. Ces personnes étaient mes parents. Je les aimais comme un fou, mais ils sont morts. Le soir où l'accident est arrivé, je n'étais même pas avec eux. A partir de ce moment, je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus laissé une personne que j'aime mourir. Alors, je me suis enclavé dans un cycle de solitude, me contentant de vivre ma vie avec ma grand-mère et mes cousins … Ils restaient les seules personnes importantes dans ma vie et j'avais peur de m'ouvrir et de m'attacher aux autres, de peur de les perdre à nouveau.

Il marqua une pause et tourna son regard vers celui azur de son homologue.

- Tu as su brisé ma carapace et te voilà à présent dans mon cœur, alors maintenant, et je peux te le dire …

Il s'abaissa et saisit le menton du peintre pour lui relever la tête. Sous la surprise, Deidara resta tétanisé. Sasori saisit ses lèvres en otage et lui mangea tendrement la bouche.

- Je te désire de tout mon être. Depuis le dernier instant, je t'ai voulu dans ma vie.

Le blond le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua au sol, il l'embrassa passionnément. Pris au dépourvu, le rouquin ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se détendit très vite et répondit ardemment aux attentes de son bientôt-à-être amant. Le blondinet le chevaucha soudainement et se frotta félinement contre lui. L'Akasuna écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un gémissement lui échappait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune peintre serait comme ça. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, essayant de stopper les mouvements plus que subjectifs qui commençaient à le faire dangereusement durcir. Néanmoins, Deidara ne se laissa pas faire, il lui attrapa les mains qu'il plaqua brutalement au-dessus de sa tête. Le baiser s'interrompit et l'écrivain lui souffla :

- Attention, si tu continues, je ne pourrais plus me retenir …

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un sourire légèrement sadique et joueur :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes … Mais aujourd'hui, je mène la danse.

Le rouquin grogna, détestant l'idée d'être dominé, mais lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager, une main étrangère vint taquiner son érection naissante à travers le tissue du pantalon. Il soupira imperceptiblement, ne voulant pas montrer à son homologue que cela l'affectait terriblement. Il haïssait sa foutue sensibilité ! Le blond rit à son oreille et lui souffla :

- Alors bébé, c'est bon ?

Il lui suçota perversement le lobe, voulant entendre les gémissements de sa pauvre victime. Il lécha longuement la mâchoire de Sasori, avant de descendre plus bas et de marquer le cou opalin d'un magnifique suçon. Ses mains s'attelèrent à retirer la veste de l'écrivain pendant qu'il détournait son attention de ses caresses langoureuses et manuelles. Une fois le vêtement encombrant retiré, il releva son T-shirt et il admira le ventre nacré et plat de son amant. Il se baissa et l'embrassa. Cela prodigua un frisson sur la peau de son estomac qui fit sourire Deidara. La respiration du rouquin s'accéléra tandis qu'il sentait la langue taquine de son homologue qui léchait perversement son pauvre mamelon. La main gauche du blondinet remonta saisir le deuxième téton dressé par le plaisir de la torture qu'il subissait.

Le souffle du rouquin se coupa alors que des décharges de plaisir le parcouraient. Il sentait son érection lancinante et douloureuse compressée dans son pantalon. Il tenta de se dégager mais ses mains avait été soigneusement attachées par le blond mutin avec sa veste, elle-même enlacée avec les barreaux de la barrière en fer du pont. Le peintre, après lui avoir passé le T-shirt par-dessus la tête, s'attela à lui retirer la ceinture de son pantalon d'une main, tandis qu'il continuait de maltraiter ses deux boutons de chairs. Il prit son temps, testant les nerfs et la patience de son partenaire. Celui-ci intercepta son regard pétillant de malice et il craqua :

- Bordel … Deidara … plus vite …

Le nommé rit. Il le trouvait trop mignon quand il était dans cet état, soumis à sa volonté :

- Et le mot magique ?, continua de jouer le blond

- Deidara ! grogna-t-il

- D'accord monsieur grognon, se résigna le peintre

Il le libéra de l'entrave de son jean et il se releva pour observer la tête du rouquin. Celui-ci semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à résister aux caresses que le blond lui prodiguait. Il sourit et d'un coup sec, il lui enleva le pantalon encombrant et le boxer vint en même temps. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, impatient de gouter la merveille devant lui, fièrement dressé.

Soudainement, lorsque l'air froid claqua sur son sexe excité, Sasori tenta de se dégager, sachant d'expérience ce que Deidara allait faire. En effet, celui-ci lui envoyait un tel regard affamé qu'il était clair qu'il allait passer à la casserole.

- Deidara, détache-moi !

- J'aime bien te voir dans cette position moi, bouda-t-il

- Deidara, détach… AH ! Deidara !

Le rouquin ne put retenir le cri qui lui échappa lorsque le jeune peintre le prit en bouche. La chaleur et l'humidité accueillante, ainsi que la langue taquine qui prenait plaisir à le lécher, manquèrent de le faire jouir. Mais ça n'était pas sa première fellation, jamais il n'avait eu de partenaire sexuel qui en réussissait aussi bien.

- Dei … AH ! s-stop … je-je vais ve-venir ! S-stop !

Le blond lui obéit enfin et se stoppa instantanément, amenant un grognement dépréciatif et quasi-instinctif à Sasori. Il s'attela enfin à se déshabiller. L'écrivain ne pouvait que dévorer des yeux la peau claire et parfaite du jeune homme devant lui. Il rêvait de pouvoir le toucher, mais l'attache qu'il avait faite, retenait fortement ses poignets. Il commençait à sentir ses biceps tétaniser tant la pression qu'il exerçait pour se soustraire de ses attaches était importante.

Après s'être mis à nu, son amant s'installa à genoux juste au-dessus de lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'écrivain. Il lui envoya un sourire narquois avant d'amener deux de ses doigts à ses propres lèvres rosées. L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux et crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'en ayant juste devant lui la tête plus qu'orgasmique du blondin en train de lécher et de suçoter avec passion ses doigts. Après les avoir suffisamment lubrifié, Deidara amena ses doigts vers le sud de leurs corps. Sasori eut vraiment peur. Il n'avait jamais été le « receveur » lors de ses rares parties de sexe. Il était effrayé à l'idée de la douleur qu'il allait ressentir. Il fut néanmoins soulagé et complètement estomaqué lorsqu'il prit conscience que le peintre n'allait pas le préparer, mais qu'il allait se préparer lui-même !

C'est donc complètement choqué et encore plus excité par la vision de débauche que lui offrait son homologue qu'il l'observa se pénétrer avec ses propres doigts. Le blondinet poussa un soupir tandis qu'un de ses doigts forçait son intimité. Les gémissements qu'il poussait attisaient davantage le désir de l'écrivain. Après quelques allers-retours pour se réhabituer à la sensation de pénétration, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement en ciseaux pour étirer son rectum. Le sentiment de malaise habituel disparut bien vite, surtout lorsqu'il ajouta son annulaire et qu'il percuta sa prostate avec ses va-et-vient réguliers.

Sasori observait avec fascination cet ange de la perversité se donner de plaisir devant lui, juste au-dessus de lui. Sa queue lui faisait horriblement mal, n'attendant plus que le moment où il pourrait enfin s'enfoncer cette moiteur paradisiaque qui l'attendait. Le rouquin en aurait pleuré de frustration tant il voulait le prendre, le posséder, s'enfoncer en lui, là, maintenant, sans tenir compte du fait que le blond soit prêt ou pas. Malheureusement pour le jeune écrivain, il était attaché et il ne pouvait que subir cette torture de plaisir et de patience. Lorsque le blond poussa un petit cri, il crut perdre la raison, mais c'est seulement lorsque Deidara commença à murmurer, à crier, à supplier son prénom que la maîtrise de soi de Sasori mit les voiles. Ne prenant pas en compte ses bras qui criaient de douleur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il commença à tirer de grands coups pour se libérer. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il en aurait pleuré de joie. Il posa immédiatement ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme qui le chevauchait. Celui-ci rouvrit ses magnifiques orbes céruléennes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Les deux yeux lapis-lazulis étaient mouillés par les larmes du plaisir et du désir qui dévorait tout son être.

Sasori lui saisit délicatement le bras afin qu'il retire les derniers obstacles entre son sexe et son paradis. Deidara gémit à la perte, mais son geignement fut remplacé par un cri d'extase alors que son amant le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet. Celui-ci retint un cri de victoire et tenta de ne pas jouir de bonheur tant l'étanchéité était parfaite pour lui. Lorsqu'il commença à soulever le peintre de son pénis, celui-ci grogna d'avoir perdu le contrôle de leurs ébats. Le roux sembla comprendre son mécontentement et lui sourit méchamment :

- Je reprends … le contrôle … Dei-chan

- C-C'est pas jus-te AH ! ENCORE !

Il l'avait rengainé sur sa queue et avait percuté de plein fouet sa prostate. Le blond n'était plus maître de son corps. Les déferlantes de sensations étaient si puissantes, que lorsqu'une des mains de son amant se perdit sur son propre sexe pour l'amener au septième ciel, il atteignit le meilleur orgasme de son existence, et il perdit connaissance tant le panel de sensation était vertigineux. Après plusieurs allers retours dans l'antre de son peintre, Sasori sentait la jouissance venir, il ne tarda pas à suivre son jeune amour en se répandant à l'intérieur de son organisme. Le cadet s'effondra sur lui, complètement repu et inconscient. L'écrivain, exténue, mais terriblement satisfait, rabattit sur eux le long manteau en cachemire de Deidara afin d'avoir quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent semblables à un rêve. Sasori et Deidara, nouvellement en couple, passaient autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient ensemble. Le peintre avait commencé les esquisses de son amant sur sa toile, comme il l'avait promis. Il était réellement inspiré par le visage expressif de l'écrivain, qui avait retrouvé sa folie créatrice et s'était remis à écrire quelques plans et incipits d'histoires.

L'Akasuna servait bien volontiers de modèle, mais il avait fini par réaliser que l'expression concentrée - presque en transe, du blondinet - était plus que bandante et l'excitait au plus haut point. Les séances de travail se voyaient donc très vite interrompue par la libido plus qu'exigeante du roux, au plus grand plaisir de son homologue. Ils profitaient autant l'un que l'autre de ces moments ensemble, unis, et Sasori évitait de repenser au fait que son temps dans Suna était presque écoulé et qu'il aurait à rentrer chez lui. Il avait obtenu de son éditeur une semaine de repos, pas un jour de plus.

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'or de son amour, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur fruitée qui s'en dégageait. Encore perdu dans leurs rémanences, ils sursautèrent tout deux lorsque le portable de l'écrivain sonna. Celui-ci se leva aussi vite qu'il put. C'est nu comme un ver, au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel de Deidara qu'il décrocha :

- Oui ?

- Sasori ?

- Lui-même, que me vaut ton coup de fil, cher cousin ?, dit-il avec sarcasme

- Houlà, vu le ton que tu emploies, je dérange, interpréta Gaara au bout du combiné

- Non, pas du tout !, ironisa son cousin

- Bon, je vais tâcher de faire vite pour ne pas faire perdre son précieux temps à môsieur Sasori, déclara-t-il solennellement pour le faire enrager, Temari est d'accord pour que tu viennes rendre visite à Kankuro à la maison, donc si tu veux passer …

- C'est vrai ?!, s'exclama-t-il avec joie

Le blond, allongé dans le lit, se releva, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre son amant de si bonne humeur. Il ressemblait à un gamin qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait sauté sur place de bonheur.

- Tu viens quand tu veux, continua Gaara

- D'accord, je passerai cet après-midi, c'est bon ?

- Si tu veux, pas de problème, j'en parlerai à Temari

- Merci Gaara, je n'y manquerai pas !

Il raccrocha, heureux de pouvoir voir son cousin et sa cousine. Il se retourna vers son amant, toujours dans les draps. Il lui annonça :

- Désolé, je ne pourrai pas te servir de modèle aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu comprendras, je vais aller visiter mon cousin, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu !

Deidara sourit gentiment et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il lui demanda ensuite quelque chose qui fit très plaisir autant que cela surprit le rouquin :

- Tu penses que je pourrai t'accompagner ?

Le peintre était vraiment imprévisible ! Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il fixa son amant de longues minutes avant qu'un petit sourire ne prenne place sur ses traits. Il hocha la tête et le blond, heureux, se releva pour se mettre debout à son tour. Il passa devant Sasori, et il lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux enfin prêts à partir. Après avoir verrouillé la chambre, l'Akasuna guida son amant à travers le dédale de rues et se dirigea vers un coin assez reculé du centre de la ville. Dans un petit coin tranquille, entouré d'un verger de pommiers, une petite maisonnette s'élevait. La prise qu'exerçait le rouquin sur la main de Deidara se raffermit inconsciemment, il appréhendait de revoir son cousin. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, grande, sa chevelure blonde doré brillait, et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de maturité et de joie. Le souffle de l'écrivain se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Le blond à ses côtés l'incita silencieusement à aller vers elle. Il le lâcha et doucement, comme dans un rêve, il s'approcha d'elle, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix :

- Temari …

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire aimant, les yeux humides. Ils se serrèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, silencieusement, appréciant l'échange chaleureux de leurs retrouvailles. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été très bavarde, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se dire l'affection qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Le peintre observait la scène, attendri, un peu en retrait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il aurait aimé pouvoir connaître ce même amour familial, hélas, il avait perdu tout contact avec sa famille depuis bien longtemps. Quelque part, il enviait Sasori de connaître ce bonheur auquel il n'avait plus droit lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ses préférences sexuelles.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Le roux se déplaça pour que sa cousine puisse rencontrer son amant. Elle le dévisagea curieusement. Celui-ci soutint l'examen silencieusement et nerveusement. Admirant l'échange avec un sourire franchement amusé, l'Akasuna le présenta enfin :

- Temari, laisse-moi te présenter Deidara, mon « ami »

Voyant le sourire entendu que les deux hommes échangèrent, la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe sur le genre d' « amitié » qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Elle sourit gentiment au blondinet et lui tendit sa main qu'il s'empressa de serrer :

- Enchanté, je suis Temari, la cousine de ce cher Sasori

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

Elle fut agréablement surprise et ravie de la politesse dont le jeune homme faisait preuve. Elle les invita à entrer et leur offrit le thé. Ils bavardèrent agréablement avant d'être rejoint par Kankuro qui était sorti de sa chambre, curieux d'entendre des voix inconnues, mais familière pour l'une d'entre elles, provenir du salon. Il se cacha derrière le mur du couloir, entre le chambranle de la porte qui menait du salon à sa chambre. Il observa longuement les deux nouveaux venus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pétillèrent d'une joie enfantine lorsqu'il reconnut finalement le jeune homme à la tête rouge sanguine. Ca n'était pas son frère, mais c'était une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup, c'était son héros ! En effet, depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie lorsqu'il était petit, son papa l'avait de nouveau aimé et ils avaient de nouveau vécut heureux !

- Sasori-san ! s'écria-t-il

Les trois personnes dans le salon tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu qui se précipita pour prendre Sasori dans ses bras. Celui-ci le reçut brutalement dans ses bras, surpris, il faillit tomber de sa chaise à cause déséquilibre que cela lui causa :

- Bonjour Kankuro, ria-t-il après s'être de nouveau stabiliser, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu étais pas venu ! Je m'ennuyais moi de pus jouer avec toi, bouda le jeune homme

- Excuse-moi, j'étais très occupé, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer pour toi …

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas rester pour jouer ? Dis oui !

Il tourna son regard vers Deidara pour savoir si cela le dérangeait de rester un peu plus longtemps. Celui-ci le rassura du regard, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient le temps. Kankuro remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'entière attention de son cousin, il suivit son regard et sembla remarquer pour la première fois que le blond était là. Il se demanda qui était cet homme qui lui enlevait l'attention de son héros comme ça.

- T'es qui ? lui demanda-t-il curieusement comme un enfant cherchant à comprendre.

- Je suis Deidara, un ami de Sasori-san, se présenta-t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement

Le regard gentil et le sourire bienveillant du peintre lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Il lui offrit un sourire gigantesque et lui répondit joyeusement :

- Les amis de Sasori-san sont mes amis ! Viens jouer avec nous Deidara-san !

Surprise, Temari observait la scène. Elle savait que Kankuro inviterait sûrement son cousin à jouer avec lui il l'adorait après tout. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il le proposerait également à un inconnu. Au contraire, le brun était toujours réfractaire au contact d'individus qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Son petit frère emmena ses deux invités dans sa chambre pour jouer. Lorsque l'écrivain aperçut ses marionnettes, il sentit une chaleur agréablement euphorique l'envahir. Béatement, il s'approcha et le prit :

- Tu les as encore Kankuro, constata-t-il

- Oui, je les aime beaucoup ! Sasori-san est très doué pour faire des marionnettes ! Je les garde pour quand tu viens jouer à la maison ! Je sais que tu les aimes, et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Le rouquin sourit doucement et tendrement à son cousin. Deidara s'installa à ses côtés et demanda :

- Comment s'appellent-elles ?

Kankuro lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir parler de ses marionnettes à quelqu'un de gentil. Il lui présenta ses jouets, puis ils jouèrent ensuite comme des petits fous aux ninjas. C'était le jeu préféré du plus jeune. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils étaient complètement épuisés et Temari les appela pour manger. Les deux invités avaient bien sûr été comptés dans le lot. Ils furent rejoints par Chiyo et Gaara qui avait été prévenu par Temari qu'un repas familial de dernière minute avait été improvisé. Sasori leur présenta son amant. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et le peintre s'adapta très facilement. Cela l'étonna lui-même d'être aussi aisément intégré dans cette charmante famille.

Lorsque les deux amants rentrèrent, ils ne parlèrent pas de la route, appréciant ce silence. Le roux le raccompagna jusqu'à son hôtel. Et enfin, il lui apprit la nouvelle :

- Demain, je dois rentrer … Je quitte Suna

Un silence glacial les saisit alors que le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

- Déjà ?

L'écrivain acquiesça. Le peintre baissa la tête, préférant regarder la route plutôt que son amant.

- A quelle heure ?

- 13 heures … Dei … avant que je ne parte, il fallait que je te dise …

- Chut, n'en dis pas plus, le coupa-t-il dans un chuchotis

Il sentait les sanglots remonter à travers sa gorge, mais il voulait rester fort. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Sasori lui caressa la joue tendrement et douloureusement. Il l'embrassa fortement sur le front. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il lui chuchotait :

- Au revoir

Et il se détourna très rapidement à l'image d'un fantôme. Deidara se laissa aller conte la porte d'entrée, pleurant de tout son saoul. De son côté, Sasori aussi pleurait. Ses larmes tombaient à terre sur les dalles de béton froid qui constituait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, la mort dans l'âme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, c'est avec des gestes mécaniques qu'il se leva, se lava, s'habilla, déjeuna et fit ses valises. Le roux ne voulait pas quitter la ville de son enfance, non seulement en raison de sa famille qui lui avait manqué à en crever, mais également en raison d'un certain blond qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Cela lui déchirait affreusement le cœur et il sentit le goût amer que l'amour prenait quand il faisait souffrir, qui remontait dans sa bouche. Une fois ses valises prêtes, il écrivit un petit message à Gaara, le remerciant de son hospitalité et il partit. Les rues étaient pleines de monde en ce merveilleux dimanche radieux. Le marché battait son plein, les enfants, joyeux et insouciants, jouaient, couraient, criaient dans le labyrinthe de quartiers. Sasori ne se retourna pas, il se retint même de passer devant chez son amant. S'il voyait le blondinet maintenant, il ne serait pas capable de partir. Il sortit du village et attendit que le bus qui l'avait amené, passe pour le ramener dans l'enfer du travail. Plusieurs personnes attendaient comme lui sur le bord de la départementale qui bordait le village. Le bus arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente. Après avoir mis ses bagages dans la soute, il monta dans le bus et se replaça dans un coin isolé du bus. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir son village. Il soupira et se détourna de cette vue qui lui manquait déjà. Il ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il grogna, mécontent que quelqu'un envahisse aussi impunément son espace personnel. Un pouffement qu'il reconnut immédiatement lui fit ouvrir les yeux qui s'arrondirent jusqu'à devenir aussi rond que deux balles de tennis. Il se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises et se pinça de nombreuses fois, et lorsqu'il réalisa finalement qu'effectivement, Deidara était en chair et en os devant lui, assit confortablement dans son siège, le bus démarra. Complètement paniqué, Sasori s'exclama :

- Le bus part !

Plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent, s'inquiétant pour sa santé mentale, tandis que le blond riait aux éclats à ses côtés :

- Bravo Einstein ! En effet, le bus démarre, se moqua-t-il

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais peindre ta toile à Suna !

- Comment pourrais-je peindre si mon modèle n'est pas là ?

- Mais …

- Tais-toi Sasori, j'ai décidé de te suivre, il n'y a rien à Suna qui m'intéresse depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, et je suis très persistant, rien ne me fera changé d'avis. Alors prépare-toi à me supporter un long moment encore !

L'écrivain, ému, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se fichant des protestations et des indignations des personnes les entourant :

- Je t'aime Sasori, jusqu'à la mort

- Je t'aime Deidara, rien ne pourra plus m'empêcher de le faire

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et le rouquin l'attira dans ses bras. Ils se reposèrent tous les deux, pendant leurs longues heures de trajet, attendant de pouvoir arriver à leur destination, riche d'un avenir prometteur, ensemble, unis par leur amour inaliénable.

* * *

**Et voilà, Fin ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture de ce TS ! :D n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, de vos conseils, de vos avis, je suis preneuse ! ^/_\^**

**A la prochaine ! ;) **

**Saku-chan ^/_\^**


End file.
